The Preps' Table
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: The Earth rumbles, the rocks tumble and the loud - but sadly true - accusations come shooting out of our favorite little pinkette. No one ever said she clashed well with pressure and utter cliche-ness. Rated for language, only. No pairing.


_Hehe, yes my dears: another one shot. It's just an idea, really. Might be continued. Not sure yet. If you have any ideas, requests or anything of the sort for this, please don't be shy and tell me._

_Hope you do enjoy, and that you'd take the time to review. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. And I don't think adults would want me to, either. Hehe. *Devious Smile*_

* * *

From across the large cafeteria - over the counters, around the students, under the tables - and bouncing off the expensive walls of the suddenly quiet mess hall (that was never messy, mind you) sounded a loud and unmistakable roaring noise mixed with a throaty moan of utter frustration. All heads snapped to the source: the Preps' Table. Everything stilled, no one dared to breathe; even the lunch ladies stood their ground wordlessly. Some seconds later, the person to blame unexpectedly hurled their green tray of food into a nearby wall all the while growling like an enraged animal - exactly how they felt at the moment - and some gasped dramatically at the sudden, and not to mention _rude_, behavior.

A particular pinkette that was, not too many seconds ago, seated at a well known Preps' Table finally said something. This was what everyone was anticipating.

"I just can't _take it anymore_!" She gripped her head and pulled at the thick strands of pastel pink for emphasis, "Ahh! How can you all be so willing to live in such an environment? To such - such- such a _society_? If it even is a society - my God, this is in_sane_!" The short freshman pointed at a blonde that everyone knew, no doubt.

"How can you have a conversation with someone, be as jolly as flippin' Santa himself, then the moment said someone turns a 180 degrees your shameless motor mouth starts ranting and blackmailing without a care in the world - as if whoever you're gossipping about didn't just completely and wholeheartedly trust you as a friend and a secret keeper? Huh? How can you just ignore the fact that you have deceived so many people repeatedly, and yet expect them to come back to you and give you another chance?" Ino was speechless and tried to hide her face; no matter how embarrassing that was, she knew deep down that it stung the most because it was _true_. But she wasn't done yet - Oh, no. Far from it. She turned to face her dark haired peer. Sasuke Uchiha.

"And _you_! You're one heartless bastard, you know that? Always judging others by their appearances. You know what? Actually, Hinata _isn't_a virgin - and proud. No, I may not be shitting money, but unlike your mother and alot of others in this room, I _do_ fucking know what a V8 Turbo engine means. Do you? Yes, no matter how much I'm bruising your ego I'm going to say it because you need to mature and hear it - your brother is better than you. And the fact you're about to attempt to prove me wrong proves my point." He clenched his jaw and formed fists; he was going to _kill her_. She looked around before finding the person she was looking for and gestured at her.

"Karin. Holy motherfucking shit, Karin." Sakura pursed her lips and took a deep breath for all the profanity she was sure she was going to use, "I'm sure you already know how much of a motherfucking slutty whore you are. And I am actually proud to say that I am one of the living human beings on this Earth who has not fucked your brains out. And, by the way, check your fly." Red faced and furious she quickly zipped up before glaring angrily at the Bitch of The Hour.

And so, for about five more minutes, Sakura kept pointing at people and spitting out her real thoughts about them. She would have continued, of course, but then someone argued that they wanted a shot at it and before they knew it everyone was taking turns at completely sabotaging eachother's reputations. Everyone but nine specific people in a corner of the cafeteria.

The Akatsuki. Madara Uchiha, Pein Rinnegan, Zetsu Shokubutsu, Deidara Bakuhatsu, Sasori Akasuna, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan Gisei and Kakuzu Sutetchi all in the flesh, watched in awe and amusement as people finally let the truth out. They didn't say anything and no one sad anything to them. Until Sakura noticed them.

And she opened her mouth.

Pein glared, daring her to speak. Madara smirked, inviting her to mess with him. Zetsu smiled creepily, knowing for sure what was to happen if she proceeded. Deidara bit his lip in anticipation, awaiting the explosion. Sasori stared boredly, wondering about if she had a death wish. Itachi shook his head in mock pity, she'd regret it - foolish girl. Kisame rubbed his hands, this was going to be interesting. Hidan chuckled darkly and fingered his pocket knife, he liked this bitch. Kakuzu raised a single eyebrow; would she really pull out?

And so, she closed her mouth. Only to smile crazily and open it again, an evil fire burning intensely in her eyes this time and she notably took in a deep breath and -

* * *

_Lol, I'm quite evil, if I don't say so myself. Of course, if you want this to be continued, include it in your review and I might think about it. It depends on how many people really want a continuation. _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and please review. _

_=)_

_EmpressOfEvilBunnies, out._


End file.
